grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Helix
Jacob Helix is a character in The Battle Majestic. Profile Inventory *One (1) authentic handmade broadsword from the late medieval period, enchanted for reduced weight, enhanced durability, and use as a magical capacitor. Has a slight indigo tint while storing energy, which becomes more prominent as more energy is stored. Though capable with just about any sword or sword-like weapon, Jacob tends to prefer broadswords for their parrying capacity. Often uses his sword as a walking stick. *One (1) brass pocketwatch with multiple concentric faces, practically unreadable to anyone without practice, which displays "local" and "origin" time, as well as time since departure, time until the theoretical end of the universe, and a few others. Contains a small removable cylindrical radio transmitter powered by a micronuclear battery, used as a locating beacon. (Though the beacon probably won't be useful in the typical manner, what with being in a pocket dimension and all...) Also contains a music player, perpetually broadcasting classical music at barely audible levels. *One (1) authentic handmade double-segmented plate chestpiece from the late medeival period, enchanted for reduced weight and enhanced durability. Worn over his suit. *One (1) authentic handmade clawed righthand gauntlet, enchanted for reduced weight and enhanced durability. More because it's stylish than anything else, really. Abilities His aforementioned skill with a sword, coupled with his naturally quick reflexes (just a hint of paranoia there, maybe) and some low-tier Quantum magic (short-range teleportation, small-area temporal and spatial distortion fields, personal temporal perception alteration, etc). Using magic drains energy from the environment, his sword, another artifact built for that purpose, or, if none of the others are available, his own metabolism. Description Jacob tends to come off as that smug prick of a rich guy who no one really likes because he thinks he's better than everyone else. This is probably because... well, because he is that guy - and he knows it, even using a subliminal aura of piano and strings to cement the highness of his class. He tries to be nice (or at least polite), though, especially when working around potential clients or allies. Biography Like many a man, Jacob Helix was not born into greatness. Growing up in a working class family, he always wondered why other people were better off than him. So he took from those better off people. Initially, he merely picked a few pockets for loose change, but as he grew older he began to get more... creative. He'd take jobs moving furniture, or looking after pets and houseplants while their owners were on vacation. He'd get paid for the job and, well... if something small went missing here or there, who would know? Eventually, some time during his college years (paid for almost entirely in loose change), he caught wind that unscrupulous people paid considerable sums of money to other people to do unscrupulous things for them. Including stealing things. Sounding both more interesting and profitable than college, Jacob immediately applied to Monolith, a high-profile "Troubleshooting Agency". Here, between thefts, he was taught fencing and practical swordsmanship, opting out of firearm training due to the "impersonality of shooting someone to death." Despite his apparent range disadvantage, Jacob typically didn't go on missions that were physically dangerous (unless he really screwed up during them). As he advanced through the ranks, though, he started taking on a few assasinations and the like, and found that he wasn't too bad at it, either. He relished the challenge of not being caught and, as he continued to progress, not being killed. After several years of murder and theft, he attained Gigas Tier, the highest generic rank available, and was granted use of Monolith's Vortex, one of only five in existence at that time. The Vortex is a dimensional gate, capable of bridging the gap between one place at two different times. Jacob, as with all Gigas Tier initiates, was granted special leave to hone his skills in a different time period. Though many others might have chosen the future for its wealth of technological advances, he chose the late medeival period, so that he might learn swordsmanship from those who practiced it on a daily basis. For this, he was given a locator beacon, since a Vortex had not yet been constructed back then. Jacob's abnormal choice of time period granted him a unique opportunity few knew or believed existed - the chance to learn magic. Before energy was restricted by "laws" of physics, it flowed freely for all to use. By the middle ages, however, only a select few (Mages) still knew how to harness this power. Jacob, realizing this would give him a great advantage over... just about everyone, took an additional six years leave learning the ways of Quantumancy, largely considered the most potentially powerful but most difficult magical school to learn. Jacob was in his mid-thirties by the time he returned to the present. His work continued, and using the vast fortune he acquired (timetravel is a very expensive business, don'cha know), he maintained his youth, or at least the appearance of it, through various means both legal and otherwise. Through years of successful "troubleshooting," he gained the title of Anachronaut Templar for his outdated knightly battlestyle, and currently is a member of an elite four-man troubleshooting unit bearing his name - Helix. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Majestic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Bearded Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Magicians